Where The Lonely Ones Roam
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Rosalia was sent overseas to start spying on American Hunters to try and gain their trust, by being one of them. But things go sideways when the Apocalypse is already starting and things are going wrong at every turn. Part 1 of Enemy Territory.
1. Prologue

Where the Lonely Ones Roam

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Rosalia was sent overseas to start spying on American Hunters to try and gain their trust, by being one of them. But things go sideways when the Apocalypse is already starting and things are going wrong at every turn. Part 1 of Enemy Territory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Rosalia.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the very first part of this series, Enemy Territory. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. We will actually have a British Men of Letters in this series, it's a bit different than my A Woman of Letters. This character has to blend in and try to get the hunters to trust her, but I can't help but wonder what path she'll choose. I hope that you all enjoy it. Without further ado the Prologue of Where the Lonely Ones Roam.

**Prologue**

March 14, 2009

A young woman walked through the familiar halls of the British Men of Letters Bunker that was in England. She licked her lips lightly as she walked towards the map room where she had been called to. It was major because she was a field woman and they usually didn't call for her. They called her brother who was an impressive young man, but he was entirely a psychopath and it was dangerous to have him work on assignments with anyone.

She slowed when she saw a familiar man that only did research in the bunker. She slowly walked towards him. "Mick…" Her voice came out soft as she moved towards him.

Mick turned his head seeing her coming towards him. "Ah Rosalia…"

Rosalia looked at him her brows etching in worry. She ran her hand through her hair. "What's going on?"

"It seems that our favorite pair…"

"The Winchesters? Again? We've been watching their movements since the gates of hell opened up a few years ago… what could it possibly be this time?"

"There's been a shift… and it's not a good shift, Rosa."

Rosa let out a soft breath rubbing her mouth with her hand. She closed her green brown eyes in thought. "They always seem to be on the end of everything aren't they."

"They are legacies, Rosa, you know that." Mick said looking at her, letting out a soft breath knowing that Rosa wasn't one to play games. It was one thing that sometimes would cause him to worry about her. It reminded him too much of her brother with how she acted, but at least she was more human than her older brother. Mick put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "I have a plan."

Blinking a few times Rosa slowly came with her reply, "And what plan is that?"

"We will be sending one of our own over there…"

Her eyes widened. "One of our own? Whom?"

Mick's eyes kept glued to her, which made her worry spike.

"Mick… you can't mean…"

"It's you Rosalia. You have enough under your belt… and you do think like a hunter." Mick said as he put the files down in front of her. "You're the best suited for the job. We can't exactly send your brother out…"

Rosa let out a breath rolling her eyes a little bit. "Arthur always did have a psychopathic side to him…" She ran her hand through her hair slightly upset that Mick had decided that she would be the one that would be going to the United States.

"So will you do it Rosa?"

Rosa let out a soft breath closing her eyes in thought. It would be a nice chance to get away from her brother that was breathing own her neck to constantly go on hunts with him and she was a bit upset when he had almost gotten her killed. It wasn't like he care about her safety when they were hunting the baddies down. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay… Okay…" She said softly. "I'll do it, but in no uncertain terms does Arthur know about this, alright?"

Mick smiled which caused Rosa to look down at her high heeled clad feet. "You have my word."

Rosa looked up at him. "Thank you Mick." She said softly giving him a small smile knowing that she had made the right choice in going to the United States to blend in with the hunters and hopefully get information that they didn't have.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of Where the Lonely Ones Roam. What do you guys think of Rosalia Ketch? Yes it will be a bit odd writing one with a British Men of Letters, but it'll be a lot different to see this type of story I think. Please leave a review and what would you guys like to see her do? Since she is going 'undercover' as a hunter. Should she pretty much give up her life as a Men of Letters? Let me know in a review. Also as of right now this story doesn't have a pairing. Whom would you like to see her with? Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Where the Lonely Ones Roam. As we saw Mick was trying to get her to go overseas and he succeeded in doing so. I hope that you guys like this part.

Guest: You think she might give up the Bmol for a Winchester? Only one way to find out. I hope that you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad you think that this is interesting. And yes that was the idea of not having her comfortable with the idea of going overseas. I hope that you like this next part.

Romance Lover: You think that she'll end up with Mick? Only time will tell. I hope you like this part.

Skellington: Only time will tell if she leaves the BMoL. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 1**

Overrun

River Pass, Colorado

Rosa hadn't expected the worst thing when she came to the United States, but here she was in River Pass Colorado. She was now holed up in a church that she hadn't expected to be holed up in. She looked up when Ellen came into the church. She slowly got up coming over to Ellen holding her gun close to her.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. Here to help." Ellen said looking at the group.

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing? Like this girl here?" Austin questioned jabbing his thumb towards Rosa.

Rosa looked at Austin with agitation written across her face. At least she could say she found the target. But now she had to try and stay with the target and that was going to be a tiny bit harder when they didn't trust her.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean questioned looking at Austin.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Dean turned to Ellen and Rosa. "Alright catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…"

"You're hunting with Jo?"

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place…. Well, the place was just like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, but found this one here." Ellen said pointing to Rosa. "Then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Dean said looking at Ellen knowing how much she cared about her daughter.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said softly looked at the three other hunters in the room. "We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying with Rosa here. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

Rosa looked at Sam. "There use to be twenty of us."

Dean checked the room, excluding the four hunters there was only ten left. "Well there's four of us now."

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody." Ellen said looking at Dean like he had gone insane.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked thinking a plan through knowing that it was probably the only shot that they had.

Rosa let out a groan palming her head in her hand. She couldn't believe that he suggested such a thing. Innocent people should have weapons to fight demons off, hell in her eyes no one should know what a demon is.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean said looking at his brother with a look of distaste on his face.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam said explaining his reasoning behind the whole thing.

Dean glanced at his brother before looking at the pastor. "There's a sporting good store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

The brothers dropped their bags.

"Alright. You stay. We'll go." Sam said looking at Ellen.

"What about…."

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back."

Rosa let out a breath as she watched the two of them leave. "So these boys really are what they're all hyped up to be?" She asked looking over at Ellen.

Ellen looked at the young woman with her lips pursed together. "I know that you don't…"

"It's not that Ellen. Think I can trust them… it's just that… with this town being swarmed… who says they won't…"

"I know what you are saying, but everything will be alright. I promise." Rosa let out a soft breath. She could only hope that she was able to do the job that she was sent to do. It actually made her heart race when the thoughts of failing came at such a high stake.

SPNSPN

Rosa looked over when she saw Ellen heading towards the door. Her gun propped up on her lap. Her brows furrowed together as she watched Ellen.

"I'll be back." Ellen said as she went closer to the door.

"Where you going?" Dean questioned looking at her with a worried gaze on his face.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

The two brothers got up to their feet. Both their eyes were wide and Rosa could tell that there was a large tension over the air.

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam said moving towards her.

Dean grabbed his brother's arm. "Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Rosa let out a breath as she watched Sam and Dean leave the room. Rosa slowly got up to her feet holding her gun in her her hands. "You know them pretty well…"

Ellen looked over at Rosa. "About as well as the next, but those boys have hunted with my daughter before… and I've helped them a few times with information on hunts."

"Do they always act like this?" Rosa questioned as she looked at Ellen. She had read the file that they had at the bunker, but she knew that there were a lot of things missing. And this was not written in their files. She thought maybe that the two brothers would have a better relationship than her and her brother, but it didn't seem that way. Not in the least bit.

"No… but they're brothers. Something is probably causing the tension."

Rosa took a breath and nodded her head softly. She watched as Sam stormed into the room.

"I'm going with you." Sam said as he headed towards the door leaving the church.

Rosa let out a breath. "Good luck finding your daughter, Ellen."

Ellen gave Rosa a small smile before leaving the church as well.

Rosa let out a breath as she looked at her gun that she had been cleaning. She heard the heavy footsteps coming towards her. "They left already."

"How…" Dean said causing her to look up at him.

"How'd I know you were going to ask me that? It's pretty simple Dean… with the way he was acting before he left… and you… tension's pretty thick. Hell… probably thicker than ones I get into…"

"How… how do you know about tensions like this between brothers?" Dean questioned as he sat down across from her.

Rosa slowly moved her gun to look up at him. "I have a brother of my own… and in some ways… you remind me of him."

Dean's brows furrowed as he looked at her. He couldn't help but wonder how he reminded her of her own brother… the thought of it kind of scared him and he didn't know how well he would be able to handle it. "You must miss him."

Rosa shrugged her shoulders. "He's usually busy."

SPNSPN

Rosa looked over at Dean who was pacing back and forth. The time limit that Ellen had given them was fast approaching and they weren't back yet. Which it worried Rosa. She couldn't help but wonder what Dean was thinking since it was his little brother out there. She looked over at the Pastor listening to what he was saying.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."

Rosa turned her head when she heard the banging on the door. She watched Dean go to the door. Her lips pursed together as he opened the door and saw that Ellen had returned alone.

"Where's Sam?" Dean questioned looking at Ellen hoping that he would get a good answer.

Ellen shook her head as she sat down.

The pregnant woman handed over a bottle of water. "They took him? Demons took him? Oh my god. What if they're here? The demons?"

"Could they get in?" The pastor asked looking at the hunters.

"No." Dean said grabbing his shotgun quickly heading towards the door. "Everybody sit tight. I got to…" He stopped with his hand on the door. He looked back and grimace. He slowly came back to them. "Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

SPNSPN

Dean sat with Ellen and Rosa.

Ellen looked up to them. "One of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." She snorted. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean questioned looking at Ellen with his brows raised.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean Ellen?" Rosa asked curiously as she looked at Ellen.

"It called me a black-eyed bitch."

Rosa blinked a few times considering as Dean did the same.

"What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird right?"

"The whole thing's off."

Rosa nodded her head in agreement to what Dean was saying.

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well, tough. All you got's me and Rosa and all we got's is you. So let's figure it out."

"Alright."

The two women smiled softly.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?" Dean questioned looking at Ellen.

"He said something about water. That's all I know." Ellen said softly.

"Padre, you know what she's talking about… the water?" Dean questioned as he looked at the pastor.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden." The pastor explained to them.

"When?" Rosa questioned softly.

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day." Austin explained to them.

"Anything else. Anything." Dean said hoping that there was more to go on.

"Maybe, but it's pretty random."

"Good. Random's good."

"Shooting star… does that count?"

The three hunters looked at one another.

"Real big. Same night. Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean said as he stood up.

Rosa got up to her feet.

Dean went over to the bookshelf and then brought a bible over. He began to search it over.

"So, uh, you think that this all comes from outerspace?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "This isn't _X-Files_, mate."

Dean nodded his head as he found the passage that he wanted. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died."

"Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" The pastor asked looking at Dean.

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main."

Rosa and Ellen nodded their heads.

"You can't think that car…"

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads." Dean said cutting the Pastor of.

"Turning us on each other."

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just backup. It's the apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padre."

The pastor blinked several times looking at Dean.

Austin looked at Dean. "So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy."

"You believed crazy before."

Someone pounded on the door. "Open up! It's Roger!"

Austin went and checked and allowed Roger in.

Rosa blinked a few times as she looked Roger over.

"I saw them, the demons They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait wait wait. What?"

"I thought you said there were no demons."

"There's not. Where did you go?" Dean questioned looking at Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?"

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead." Austin said looking over at Dean.

"No, we're not!"

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first."

"Hold on. Hold on."

"No, man, we got people to protect. Alright, the able-bodied go hunt some demons." He picked up a shotgun and handed it to the young man that was in there.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."

Suddenly Roger pointed at the three hunters. "Look at their eyes! They're demons!"

The three hunters looked like they had black eyes to everyone else in the room.

The pregnant woman gasped and the pastor raised his shotgun he had.

"Go, go!"

They turn and ran only to be shot at by Austin who missed them.

"Move!"

"Bloody hell." Rosa said as she quickly moved. "This is not what I wanted for a vacation." She lied.

"Well sweetheart your in the wrong place to be." Dean called back to her.

SPNSPN

Dean grabbed Rufus slamming him to the wall. "Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens."

"You go to hell." Rufus said kicking Dean in the crotch and then hit him in the chest and face. He lunged for his dropped gun.

Rosa rushed kicking the gun away as Dean grabbed Rufus.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang… it's War. I'm telling you it's War."

"You're damn right it is." Rufus said punching Dean in the face and went for his gun.

Rosa jumped on his back trying to stop him from getting his gun.

"The Horseman!" Dean yelled.

"Horseman?"

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating."

Rufus stared up at Dean. "The Horseman. War."

"Yes."

Rufus looked to each side. "Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?"

Rosa slowly slid off of Rufus's back.

Dean smiled proud that he figured it out.

"And this girl here… are you trying to be a spider monkey?"

Rosa's cheeks went red. "You sure know how to flatter a girl."

The three of them burst inside of the home.

Ellen turned with her leveled shotgun.

"Bloody hell."

"Whoa whoa!" Dean said looking at Ellen.

"We all on the same page?"

They looked at one another and nodded.

"Good." Rufus said.

"Hi, Jo."

"Hey." Jo said looking at Dean.

"Okay we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each…"

They ducked when gun shots were fired.

"Damn it! Where's Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Upstairs."

Ellen handed her the shotgun. "Take this."

Dean rushed in one direction and Ellen rushed in another.

Jo looked at Rosa. "So you a hunter?"

"Oh yes…"

Jo smiled. "I knew women could be hunters."

Rosa chuckled softly. "Yes, but I had to learn the hard way." She admitted as she gripped onto her shotgun. "Something has to be done." She said moving.

"You got that Queen." Rufus said as he went outside.

Rosa quickly followed Rufus. "People, cease fire!" Rosa yelled trying to get the gun fire to stop.

"She said stop shooting! Stop!" Rufus yelled as he was behind one man. He took the gun and slammed his head with it. "I'm getting too old for this."

Rosa quickly looked over seeing Ellen move to the pastor who had been shot. She rushed over when she saw Ellen move to go and get Austin to stop firing. "Oh bloody hell…" She muttered when she saw Ellen and Austin struggling for the knife that had fallen. She stopped running towards them when she saw them stop struggling. She let out a soft breath tangling her hand in her hair.

SPNSPN

Rosa had joined the boys at a picnic table while Ellen, Jo, and Rufus had left.

Dean held up the ring looking at it with a passive look on his face. "So, pit stop at Mount Doom?"

Sam remained silent with a look on his face. "Dean…"

"Sam, let's not in front of Miss I'm staying."

Rosa rolled her eyes.

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me."

Dean looked away.

"Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either."

Dean looked up at Sam.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head… and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath… I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood or Ruby or… anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just… go our separate ways."

Dean looked at Sam with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I think you're right."

"I was expecting a fight." Sam admitted softly as he looked at his brother.

Rosa slowly got up to her feet as she listened to the two of them talk. She could tell that they were both hurting deep deep down inside.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam."

Sam moved to get up.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?"

"It's okay." He said as he fully stood up. He took a few steps and then turned back to look at his brother. "Take care of yourself, Dean."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."

Sam looked at Rosa. "Stay with him."

Rosa pursed her lips together and then slowly nodded her head softly. "Yeah… of course."

Sam walked to the Impala and grabbed his backpack out of the back seat of it. He slowly walked to the pickup truck parked nearby and he talked to the driver that was in it. He slowly got into the passenger side.

Dean and Rosa stood next to one another and watched the truck pull away.

Dean looked over at Rosa. "You know you don't have to stay."

Rosa slowly turned her head and she took a soft breath. "I know you don't want some British girl under foot… but I really do want to help you… if you allow me."

Dean looked her dead in the eyes trying to find if she meant any harm to him. He noticed the compassion in her green eyes and knew that there was no way that he could say no to her. "Alright. Come on…"

Rosa quickly went to grab her bag from the stolen car that she had taken. She quickly moved towards him.

"Just… try not to mess up."

Rosa nodded her head knowing that if she messed up… well then things wouldn't end well.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. What do you guys think? You like the idea that Sam had asked her to stay behind to be with Dean to make sure that his brother would be okay without him? Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I think that this was a pretty good start for what is to come for this story. If you guys want to see something please let me know. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Where the Lonely Ones Roam. This chapter proved interesting to write. So I hope that you guys enjoy this.

Skellington: I know that it seems a bit odd that Sam is asking a woman he hardly knows to stay with Dean. We shall see if she leaves the men of letters. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Romance Lover: I'm glad that you think she's different. I know that you're probably hoping she becomes a hunter permanently, we shall see. I hope you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: Yes, I know very heartbreaking and I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 2**

Long Days

Greeley, Pennsylvania

August 22, 2009

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala with Rosa right next to them. Both of them wearing suits. He hid a long knife under his coat as the two of them walked into the hospital.

Rosa walked with him slowly knowing that this was probably hard for Dean to be away from his brother. She slowly pulled her Pennsylvania State Police ID to the doctor the same as Dean did.

"Hi, Detective Bill Buckner and Detective Brosnan." Dean said introducing them to the Doctor.

"Yes. How can I help you, Detectives?" The doctor asked looking wearily at them.

"We're here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones."

SPNSPN

Dean shoved a man down onto the hard ground.

The man bared his fangs at him.

"Dean!" Rosa called tossing him a knife.

Dean caught the knife with ease and held the man down. "Eat it, Twilight!" Dean said bringing down the knife on the vampire's neck. He hacked as it as blood splattered up onto his face.

Rosa came over to him blood on her cheek from where the vampire had hit her.

Dean wiped his cheek smearing the blood all over.

SPNSPN

Rosa sat in the motel room as Dean dampened a washcloth to clean his coat. Rosa looked up when she heard a thunk of Dean's hand's hitting the sink.

"Don't do that." Dean snapped at someone.

Rosa slowly got up to her feet.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned around looking at Castiel only to see that he was only a few inches from him. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies." Castiel said stepping back noticing a woman in the room with him.

Dean picked up his jacket moving towards the bed. "How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar." He questioned as he rubbed his ribs to get the point across.

Rosa blinked a few times in confusion.

"You are." Bobby told me where you were." Castiel said nodding his head towards Rosa in greeting.

Rosa nodded her head lightly to him.

Castiel looked around the room and noticed that Sam wasn't there. "Where's Sam?"

Dean put his jacket on without looking at the angel that was in the room. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So. You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" Dean questioned as he looked at Castiel with an agitated look on his face.

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

Rosa pursed her lips together and crossed her arms. Having an angel in the room was still slightly shocking to her. She had heard stories from her older brother and she never thought that she would live to see the day a real life angel was in front of her.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested." Dean shook his head, he wasn't interested in trying to go on a God hunt.

"It's not God. It's someone else." Castiel said looking at Dean.

"Who?"

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?" Dean said looking at Castiel with confusion in his eyes.

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?"

Rosa let out a soft groan rubbing her face. She could tell that Dean was trying to be a smart ass, but what was going on, wasn't wise.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Dean questioned. "Revenge?"

Rosa slowly cleaned hergun some.

"Information."

Dean went back to the sink and picked up his knife and washcloth and began to clean it. "So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes, because we are going to trap him and interrogate him."

Dean paused and turned to Castiel. "You're serious about this?"

Castiel turned to face Dean.

Dean dropped the washcloth and walked back towards Castiel. "So, what, I'm Thelma to you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together."

Rosa simply shook her head as she went back to cleaning her gun.

Castiel stared at Dean with a look of confusion on his face.

Dean went around Castiel. "Give me one good reason why I should do this."

Rosa bit her lower lip as she looked up.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

Rosa's eyes went wide looking up at Dean. She hadn't known that and that was something that now made her worry.

Dean looked at Castiel. "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield."

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please. Besides her." Castiel said pointing to Rosa.

Rosa swallowed the lump in her throat.

Dean looked at Castiel considering. "Alright, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel said walking towards Dean and Rosa.

Dean leaned away. "Whoa."

Castiel moved his hand back. "What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving."

Rosa took a soft breath as she slowly gathered her things up. She knew that this was going to be awkward.

SPNSPN

The three of them got out of the car looking around.

Dean looked over at Castiel. "And we're here why?" Dean questioned putting his hands on his hips.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel."

"And he still has eyes? Alright, what's the plan?"

"We'll… tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is."

Rosa blinked a few times. That was not a good way of trying to going to get information.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean snapped looking at Castiel with a huff.

"Why not?"

"Because we're humans." Rosa said looking at Castiel as she made sure that she had it.

Dean pulled out another fake ID and stashed inside of Castiel's coat and then adjusted Castiel's coat and tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

"Why?"

"Because that's how you become President."

SPNSPN

Dean walked into the office with Rosa and Castiel. "Deputy Framingham?"

The Deputy turned around.

Dean held up his FBI badge as well as Rosa. "Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. My partners, Judy Sullivan and Eddie Moscone." He noticed Castiel didn't do anything. "Also FBI." Dean looked at Castiel.

Castiel brought the badge out and had it upside down.

Dean fixed it for him. "He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Castiel looked at the ID curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though." Framingham said pointing to his right ear. He led them to his office. "Hearing's all blow to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Rosa asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Dean confirmed Framingham's question.

They all sat down.

"You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Dean questioned hoping that this guy wouldn' have a problem with it.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance."

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't see in myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?"

"Thirty, forty, in all-out-kill-or-be-killed combat?"

"Any idea what set them off?"

"It's angels and demons probably." Castiel said to Dean.

Framingham looked at Castiel and he looked back.

"They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again?" He looked back at Dean. "What did she say."

"Nothing Nothing."

"Demons. Demons." Castiel said at the same time as Dean.

Rosa stepped on his foot causing Castiel to shut up.

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons. Walt."

He looked back and forth between the three of them. "I guess."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Anyway." He looked back at the Deputy. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Rosa questioned looking at him.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um…"

"Pure white." Castiel said looking at Framingham.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was… it was horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean questioned.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?"

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."

Castiel turned to Dean and Rosa. "Saint Pete's."

"Thank you." Dean said thanking the man.

SPNSPN

They looked through the hallway window of where Donnie was. They could tell that he was catatonic.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean said looking at the man.

"Just an empty vessel."

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean questioned looking at Castiel.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you."

Dean looked away.

Rosa looked over. "Cas… that's not the best thing to be saying."

SPNSPN

Rosa looked through the book she had as Dean walked through the empty cabin, looking through John's journal. He set it down onto the table.

Castiel appeared out of nowhere with a jar in his hand.

"Where've you been?" Dean questioned looking at the angel.

"Jerusalem."

"Oh, how was it?"

"Arid."

Rosa rolled her eyes as Castiel put the jar down onto the table. "What's that?"

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Castiel said as he sat down.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean questioned not getting the whole point behind the oil that Castiel had brought.

"No."

"So this ritual of yours, when does it go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're going to trap this guy. Isn't it kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Rosa asked looking at Castiel hoping that they had a chance of survival. The last thing that she needed was to be killed by something in America.

Castiel nodded his head in Dean's direction. "He does and you do too."

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." Dean said looking at Castiel.

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

Dean looked at Castiel with wide eyes. "Come on, anything? Booze, women?"

Castiel looked at Dean and then away uncomfortable.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

Rosa shifted nervously in her chair. This conversation was making uncomfortable.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

Castiel looked up at Dan. "Look, I've never had occasion, okay?"

"Alright." Dean said grabbing his coat. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie, are gay. Two, you are _not _gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean went to leave the room.

Castiel stared after him.

"Go with him." Rosa said softly.

Castiel looked over at Rosa. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Castiel left to go after Dean.

Rosa let out a soft breath rubbing her mouth. She slowly got up to her feet. She slowly picked up her phone. She dialed a number that she knew well as she tangled her hand in her hair.

"_Hello?" Mick's voice rang out over the other end of the phone._

"You still certain that you want me doing this…"

"_Rosalia, you know that you were the best choice…"_

"I know I was…" Rosa let out a breath. "This is very dangerous Mick…"

"_I know… but you can do this."_

Rosa let out a soft breath. "Okay… bye…" She slowly hung up the phone and let out a soft breath. She threw her phone down onto the table. She didn't know how long she would be able to deal with what was going on. She was so afraid that one of them would find out.

SPNSPN

Rosa looked up seeing Castiel and Dean arrive back at the house.

"Dean, wait." Castiel to Dean.

Rosa moved back as a bright light filled the abandoned house.

Donnie was inside of the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings. The lightbulbs shattered around them.

Rosa held her hand above her head as the shattered glass fell around them.

"Castiel." Donnie said looking at him alerting them that he was now Raphael.

"Raphael."

The three of them walked closer to Raphael.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is blackout the room." Dean said rolling his eyes a little bit.

"And the Eastern Seaboard." He said as lightning flashed outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Castiel said looking at Raphael.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said as he grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious."

Rosa looked at Dean with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how he was acting with this angel. Was this something what he normally did?

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean said lighting his lighter and dropping it onto the holy oil circle that was around Raphael. "Don't look at me, it was his idea."

"Where is He?" Castiel said looking at his brother.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

Rosa pursed her lips together knowing that wasn't a good sign.

"But there's not other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel snarled looking at Raphael.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

"Careful. That's my Father you're talking about, boy." Raphael said as he looked at Dean with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know His sons started the frigging apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did He?"

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe." Raphael snarled at him.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while He was gone?" Rosa said looking at Raphael with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She didn't like that idea in the least bit. She could understand where Dean was coming from with this.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want… paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean snapped looking at Raphael with narrowed eyes not liking the idea.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

The windows burst in causing glass to fly into the abandoned house.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel questioned at he looked at Raphael.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Let's go."

"Castiel I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." Castiel said leaving the room.

Rosa slowly went to leave the room.

Dean looked over at Raphael. "What he said." He said following Rosa and Castiel out of the abandoned home.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road with Castiel next to him and Rosa in the back seat. Dean looked over at Castiel. "You okay?"

Castiel remained silent, not answering the older Winchester.

"Look, I'll be the first one to tell you that this little crusade of your is nuts, but i do know a little something about missing fathers."

Castiel look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Then go find him."

Castiel blinked a few times. "What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, butI am, I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?"

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you and Rosa in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy." Dean looked over to the shotgun seat and saw that Castiel was gone. His smile falters some.

Rosa looked out the window knowing that Dean didn't feel that way about being away from his brother. She knew that he was hurting still from what had happened and she didn't blame him.

"You're not going to yell at me?" He questioned looking at the back mirror to look at Rosa.

Rosa slowly lifted her head. "And tell you what Dean?" Rosa questioned blinking a few times. "You and your brother…. You both deserve to be around one another…"

"What about you and your brother."

"What about me and my brother? He's far away hunting and I'm here… I'm trying to help you… but this…" She shook her head. "Sam needs you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Where the Lonely Ones Roam. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Please let me know what you would like to see next. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Where the Lonely Ones Roam. Thank you to all who left reviews for the last chapter. It really means a lot that you guys are enjoying the fics I have been writing. I love hearing the feedback from you guys. It helps me become a better writer and bring content to my readers. I do apologize that it took so long for me to get another chapter up. I was healing up from surgery and have been in a cast from July 2 to July 30th and it made it a bit difficult to type on a computer and harder to hold my cell phone or tablet. So I do apologize. I'm posting this in honor of Supernatural Day 2019. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of Where The Lonely Ones Roam. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

The Very End

Dean and Rosa slowly got out of the Impala and headed towards the hotel where they were staying in.

A man stopped them in their tracks. "Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?"

Dean stopped and looked at the man with tired eyes. "Too friggin' much, pal."

Rosa slowly took Dean's arm and entered the hotel with him. She rubbed his arm softly knowing that he was not having an easy time with the whole thing of being away from his brother and her giving him what for… well she knew that it was making him think about what he was doing.

SPNSPN

Dean sat on the bed with his phone up to his ear while Rosa sat on the couch in front of her computer typing away. "We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the _Colt?"

"_We are."_

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" Dean questioned, as he rubbed his mouth softly in frustration. He was never going to understand demons any time soon.

"_What? What? Did… I didn't… I didn't get that."_

Dean laughed softly shaking his head causing Rosa to look up at Dean her brows furrowing together. "You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"_This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."_

"Okay, alright. I'm… I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"_Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."_

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"_Where are you and Rosa now?"_

"Kansas City." Dean leaned across the bed grabbing his room key off the bedside table. "Century Hotel, room 113."

"_I'll be there immediately."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do."

"_What stuff?"_

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"_Yes. I'll just…"_

Dean hung up his phone letting out a soft breath.

Rosa looked up from her computer. "You know, you didn't have to hang up on him while he was still talking to you." She pointed out as she stretched out some popping her back.

Dean let out a tired breath. "Can we not go there right now? I'm exhausted."

"You aren't the only one that's tired Dean." She said as she closed her laptop. She slowly began to lay back on the couch curling up some to at least attempt to get some sleep.

Dean let out a soft breath and slowly laid down as well.

SPNSPN

Rosa shifted tiredly on the couch. "Dean, your bloody phone."

Dean groaned some reaching for his phone. He answered it grumbling some. "Damn it, Cas, I need sleep!"

"_Dean, it's me."_

"Sam? It's a quarter past four."

"_This is important."_

Dean let out a breath and got up. He went over to the fridge and got a beer out. "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

Rosa slowly sat up on the couch rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"_That's what he said."_

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?"

"_So, that's it? That's your response?"_

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed looking over at Rosa who was slowly standing up.

"_I don't know. A… a little panic? Maybe?"_

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point."

"_What are we gonna do about it?"_

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean questioned letting out a soft breath as he took a swig of his beer.

"_I want back in, for starters."_

"Sam…"

"_I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these son of a bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."_

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time."

"_Not revenge. Redemption."_

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"_Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."_

"Look, Sam… it doesn't matter… whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and oil of the Armageddon. You know, on the basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"_Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it."_

"Yeah, you're right. We can, But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us… love, family, whatever it is… they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"_Dean, don't do this."_

"Bye, Sam." Dean said as he hung up his phone.

Rosa looked at Dean with a sour look on her face. "You didn't have to be rude to your brother, Dean." She shook her head lightly. "One day, you will realize you need him and he won't be there any more."

Dean looked at her with confusion written across his face. He knew that Rosa said family was important, but with everything going on… it was just better this way.

SPNSPN

Dean groaned as he awoke the next morning sleeping on the springs of the hotel bed, the mattress was gone. He looked over at Rosa and saw that she was awake and looking around the trashed room. His lips were pursed together as he looked around. He went to the window and saw that the city was trashed.

They left the hotel and took a look around the area. It was devastated everything was broken or graffitied on even both in some areas.

Rosa looked around nervously. Something was very wrong and it wasn't sitting well with her. "Dean…"

"Shh…" Dean said looking back at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was scared and he honestly didn't blame her in the least bit.

A loud smash could be heard causing the two of them to slowly creep towards the sound.

Dean blinked a few times when he saw a girl in an alleyway holding a teddy bear. Dean slowly approached her keeping Rose behind him. "Little girl? Little girl? Are you hurt? You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy right?"

The little girl turned and faced them. Blood dripped from her mouth and a loud shriek came from her mouth as she attacked Dean with a shard of glass.

Dean quickly moved flattening her and looked around nervously catching the sight of Croatoan. "Oh crap."

"Dean?" Rosa said looking at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean quickly grasped her hand. "Come on." He said as he began to run away from the infected that came from around the corner.

"Dean what the hell is going on?!" Rosa questioned as she ran with the older Winchester brother.

Dean slammed into the chain-link fence that blocked the street from them escaping. Dean slammed his hands against it. "Son of a bitch."

"Dean… we need to hide." Rosa said looking into his green eyes quickly pulling away from him to hide.

Gunfire could be heard as they slunk back towards the alley to be safe as the infected people fell one by one.

SPNSPN

They broke through the fence and walked slowly.

"Dean." Rosa said tapping his shoulder causing him to turn and look. She pointed to the sign that was on the fence.

**Croatoan Virius Hot Zone No Entry By order of acting regional command August 1, 2014, Kansas City.**

"August first, 2014…"

"Dean I don't think we're in our time line…" Rosa said softly.

Dean grabbed her arm. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Rosa nodded her head knowing that Dean was right.

SPNSPN

Dean gripped the wheel of the car that he had hotwired. He looked back in the rearview mirror at Rosa who was looking out the window with wide frightened eyes. He knew that she had every right to be scared. He wanted to find out who brought them here and he was going to make them pay. "Rosa… I will understand if you want to leave after this is all over…"

"Dean… just please stop talking…" Rosa said turning her head to look at him. "If this is 2014… and the world is in the shitter… I don't want to see the world like this…"

Dean grabbed the wheel tighter in his hands. He knew that something was up and whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of it and bring them back to 2009 where they belonged. He checked his phone and saw it had no reception and the radio was nothing but static. "That's never a good sign."

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Zachariah said appearing next to Dean in the passenger seat startling Dean and Rosa. His eyes were glued onto the newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap." Dean grumbled as he gripped the wheel tighter in his hands.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right… no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?" Dean questioned, thankful that Rosa was remaining silent as he talked to Zachariah.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late… human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

Rosa pursed her lips together in frustration. She knew not to say a single word, because she didn't know how Zarhariah would react to her in the car.

"The Bible freak outside the motel… he, what, dropped a dime on me?"

"Onward, Cchristian soldiers."

Rosa bit her lower lip trying to keep herself from yelling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back… all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. Have a little look-see." He then vanished into thin air.

Rosa looked at Dean with a worried look on her face. "Dean?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out, Rosa."

Rosa nodded her head weakly.

SPNSPN

Dean came into Bobby's home with Rosa right behind him. He looked around nervously wondering where Bobby was. "Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" He yelled as he looked around some more. He felt his heart drop as he noticed that it was thoroughly trashed and with the spiderwebs and dust, he could tell no one had been around for quite some time.

Rosa bit her lower lip softly as she looked around sadly. She had a bad feeling about being here.

"Oh, no." He said softly as he noticed that Bobby's wheelchair was on it's side. He slowly set it back up right and saw the bullet holes though and dried blood on the back of the seat. "Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean opened a hidden compartment and pulled out Bobby's journal. He found a photo with Bobby and Castiel along with three other men with a sign behind them. "Camp Chitaqua."

SPNSPN

Dean slowly walked with Rosa towards the sign that they had seen in the photo. They carefully hid from sight from the men that were inside the fence patrolling the area.

Rosa bit her lower lip softly as she looked around nervously.

Dean caught sight of his beloved Impala all smashed and rusted to hell. "Oh,baby, no.." Dean said approaching the car slowly to get a better look at the damage. He peered inside of the driver's side door. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean stopped when he heard someone fall to the ground. He barely had a chance to turn before he was knocked out.

SPNSPN

Dean slowly awoke hearing a whimper from next to him. He moved his hands only to realize that he was handcuffed to a ladder. He noticed himself across the room cleaning a gun. Dean blinked a few times in utter confusion. "What the hell?"

The other Dean looked at him pointing the gun at Dean. "I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now? And her as well."

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself. And herself as well." Dean pointed out. He was really hoping that Rosa wasn't dead in the future because there was no way that he would be able to save her then.

"Very funny."

"Look, man—we're no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean said as he moved his arms some trying to figure out how to get out of the handcuffs.

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you both were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" The future Dean questioned looking at his past self.

"Zachariah." Dean spat out the name in distaste.

The future Dean stood up looking at his younger self. "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." Dean said, letting out a soft breath. "Blown Rosa into the future as well."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"He's right." Rosa said softly looking up at the older Dean, blood dribbled down her lip from where he had accidentally busted her open.

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." The future Dean said looking at Dean.

Dean thought for just a few moments before smirking. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

Rosa looked over at Dean with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to say something so intimate.

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?" Rosa asked softly.

Future Dean went still. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it. It was because of losing her." He said pointing his head at Rosa's direction.

Rosa bit her lower lip in worry.

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked looking at his future self. He couldn't believe that he wasn't with Sam.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years. Not since Rosa had died."

"We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about." Future Dean said looking at his past self. He slowly went to leave the room.

"Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. And a girl coming back from the dead. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself? Or Rosa?"

"No. Absolutely not." He said leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Dick."

"He is you Dean." Rosa said looking over at him.

Dean grumbled as he pried a nail out of the floorboards and used it to remove his handcuffs. He then moved over to Rosa and got her out of her cuffs. "Remind me to punch him for making you bleed."

"He's you Dean. It's not like he meant it."

SPNSPN

Dean wrapped his arm around Rosa as they looked around the camp. He pursed his lips together in a thin line. He didn't like the idea of being this far into the future and all he wanted to do was be back in his time and check on his brother.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck questioned as he came over to Dean and Rosa.

Rosa slowly pulled herself away from Dean knowing what it looked like to anyone that walked by.

"No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck." Dean said so unsure of how he was to talk to someone else from the future.

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck said wrapping his arms around himself not liking the idea of conflict.

"I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

"Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Uh-oh." Chuck said softly as a woman came up behind Dean trying to slug him.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean said ducking before hiding behind Chuck.

"Risa." Chuck said softly.

"Risa?"

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa said snarling at him.

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?"

Chuck nodded his head.

Rosa bit her lower lip softly. She should've known that Dean would still be the same.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa questioned with air quotes.

"Well, I'm sure that we do." Dean said trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said softly.

"Screw you." She said leaving them in a huff.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean said with a groan.

Rosa rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" Dean asked hoping that Cas was still alive and well.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." Chuck admitted to Dean before walking away leaving Rosa and Dean alone.

Rosa pursed her lips together. She looked at Dean with furrowed brows.

Dean grabbed her arm and led her towards another cabin.

SPNSPN

Future Cas sat in a circle with several women.

Rosa blinked a few times in shock. This was something way out of the norm.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Castiel told the women with a smile. He looked over and saw Dean standing with Rosa. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

The women slowly got up and left the cabin.

Castiel watched them go. "You're all so beautiful." He got up to his feet and stretched his back letting out a soft grunt.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean questioned his brows furrowing together. He never thought that he would see the day that Cas wasn't well Cas.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas muttered as he looked at Dean.

"Cas, we got to talk."

"Whoa. Strange." Castiel said looking at the two of them his brows furrowed together.

"What?"

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway. And she's dead. Been dead for almost five years."

Rosa looked down at the ground pursing her lips together into a thin line now knowing that very soon she could very well be dying. She would never get to tell her brother even though he was a dick to her that she still loved him.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." Dean said stumbling over what he was saying.

"What year are you from?"

"2009." Rosa said looking up at Castiel biting her lower lip. All she wanted to do was just go home and call her brother to check on him to see how he was since it was over a year now since she had last heard from him.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Castiel questioned as he crossed his arms looking at the two of them with a curious gaze.

"Yes." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

Rosa let out a soft groan rubbing her face softly. Of course weed was not going to be a problem now with there being no police to stop people from using.

"What happened to you?" Dean questioned looking at Cas bewildered.

"Life."

SPNSPN

Rosa slowly walked with Dean seeing the jeep and car arrive.

The future Dean and some other soldiers climbed out. He grabbed two beers and tossed one to a soldier.

They opened their beers and began to drink.

Future Dean pulled out is gun pointing it at the soldier.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean yelled in shock.

His future self shot the soldier.

The others looked between the two Deans.

Rosa let out a breath closing her eyes. This was a huge mess.

"Damn it." His future self muttered as he looked at his past self. He looked at his soldiers. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

SPNSPN

The future Dean shoved his past self and Rosa into a room slamming the door behind him

Dean quickly caught Rosa before she fell face first onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" His future self yelled in frustration.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood." Dean said looking at his future self in shock.

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out."

Dean looked at him asking him to explain why.

"Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" Rosa questioned looking at Dean's future self wrapping her arms around herself. He never wanted to see another human murdered in cold blood. It reminded her too much of home.

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Dean snapped looking at his future self in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this was him talking. It couldn't have been seen this early. Hell he remembered it and it was always caught too late.

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—" Only to be cut off by his future self.

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you—me—us up here."

"I know." He said as he poured three glasses of alcohol.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend." Dean said softly as he took one of the glasses from him.

"Tell me about it." He said as he handed one to Rosa who took it slowly.

They drank down the liquor he had poured.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean questioned looking at himself.

His future self pulled out a gun. It was the Colt.

"Is that…" Rosa said trailing off.

"The Colt?"

"The Colt." The future Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

SPNSPN

Risa looked at the gun with her arms crossed. "So, that's it? That's the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa questioned as she looked at future Dean.

"Are you okay?" Future Dean asked looking at his younger self.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection." Dean said looking at himself rubbing the back of his head.

"You want to shut up?"

Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh come off it. It's not like he meant it." Rosa said with a scoff.

"I forgot how mouthy you could be sometimes Rosalia." He looked over at Risa. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa said with a scoff.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying." Future Dean said shaking his head a little bit.

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel admitted looking over at Risa.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again." Dean shook his head.

Rosa looked over at Dean with a worried look on her face.

His future self looked over at him.

"No, that's—that's good. Classy."

Castiel let out a laugh causing his leader to look at him. "What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building." Future Dean said crossing his arms.

"Oh, good—it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Castiel said looking over at his leader.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." Castiel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you coming?"

Castiel let out a sigh. "Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming. So is she."

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving." Castiel said shaking his head.

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." Castiel said as he left with Risa.

"Why are you taking us?" Dean questioned as he put his arm around Rosa with a sour look on his face.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" His future self questioned as he looked at Dean and Rosa.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." Dean said rubbing Rosa's arm as he looked at him.

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother." His future self said looking at him.

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?"

There was a long silence between the three of them.

"Wait. You mean—"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. I think it was because Rosa had died. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it—the whole damn thing, how bad it gets—so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned as he moved his hand away from Rosa crossing his arms.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you and Rosa back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home—you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just—left—gave up! It's too late for me, but for you—"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way." Dean said shaking his head looking at his future self not liking the idea of what he was saying.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." He paused for a moment. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

SPNSPN

Chuck looked over at Dean and Rosa. "So, you're really from oh-nine?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, afraid so." Dean admitted as he stuck his hands in his pockets looking at Chuck.

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean got into one of the vehicles with Rosa. He looked over at her. "We'll be okay."

Rosa looked over at him. "After this is all done Dean, I'm going to have to call my brother." She said softly looking down at her shaking hands.

"You miss him don't you?"

Rosa nodded her head. "Yes, and I want to apologize to him for being a spoiled brat."

They drove away from the camp.

SPNSPN

Dean rode shotgun in Castiel's car while Rosa sat in the back.

Castiel took some pills.

"Let me see those." Dean said looking at Castiel.

"You want some?"

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe." Castiel said looking over at Dean.

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?"

Castiel laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow." Dean said softly.

"Yeah."

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

Rosa pursed her lips together listening to the entire conversation that they were having. Rosa looked out the window with her lips pursed together in a thin line.

SPNSPN

Dean, Rosa, future Dean, Castiel, Risa, and other soldiers walked carrying guns as they scanned the area.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there." Future Dean pointed out.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked looking at her leader with a worried look on her face.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean said looking at his future self.

Future Dean came over to the side with Dean and Rosa.

"Tell me what's going on." Dean said softly looking at his future self.

"What?" His future self questioned looking at him.

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so."

Rosa nodded her head softly not uttering a word.

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them."

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."

"What?" Dean said looking back at him.

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?"

He looked away from his younger self.

"Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends." Dean said shaking his head.

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you." Dean said shaking his head.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

He slugged Dean right in the face causing him to topple into Rosa knocking them both down.

SPNSPN

Dean groaned softly slowly coming to with Rosa laying under him.

"Get off me." Rosa said pushing him.

Dean slowly got up to his feet.

They heard the gun fire from inside of the building and the two of them ran towards it.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed.

They see future Dean on the ground with his neck being held down by someone wearing white shoes.

Future Dean opened his eyes and saw Dean and Rosa there. The person that had him pinned down shifted his weight and his neck breaks.

Dean and Rosa gaped as Sam slowly turned around, but they knew it wasn't Sam. This was Lucifer.

"Oh. Hello, Dean." He then looked over at Rosa. "Rosa."

The two of them stared at Lucifer.

Rosa's heart hammered against her ribs as she looked at Lucifer her eyes wide in fear.

"Aren't you a surprise." He disappeared when lightning and thunder rolled through. He stood behind them.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

"Well, go ahead. Kill us." Dean said turning looking at Lucifer. There was no way that they would go home now.

"Kill you two?" He looked at the corpse of the future Dean. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" He let out a sigh looking at the two of them. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this—shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." He reached to touch Dean's shoulder.

Dean moved back bumping into Rosa.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?" Lucifer said shaking his head.

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?"

Lucifer examined a rose, but then turned away. "Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God."

Dean didn't reply looking at him.

"You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created…" He smirked. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucier smiled. "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer turned to walk away.

"You better kill me now!"

Lucier turned back to look at the two of them. "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong."

"See you in five years, Dean."

Thunder and lightning rolled through and Lucifer was gone.

Dean turned around and saw Zachariah behind him and Rosa reaching for his forehead with two fingers. Dean quickly grabbed Rosa's hand.

SPNSPN

Dean leaned against the kitchenette sink as Rosa was sitting on the couch.

Zachariah stood in front of them.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you." Dean said looking at Zachariah with narrowed eyes.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

Dean considered this for a few moments turning away from the angel that was in the room. "Nah."

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you—"

Dean and Rosa were gone.

"Son of a…"

SPNSPN

Dean and Rosa turned around and saw Castiel. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment."

Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Don't ever change."

Rosa nodded her head in agreement.

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean said looking at Castiel. He pulled out is phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place."

Rosa moved away from Dean and Cas pulling out her phone. She dialed a number that she hadn't called in over a year. She pursed lips together as she brought it up to her ear. She nervously bounced on the balls of her feet as it rang.

"_Rosalia didn't think I would hear from you any time soon." Her brother's smooth voice rang over the phone._

"Can we just not start arguing, Arthur?" Rosa asked sniffling a little bit.

"_Rosalia what is it?"_

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong…"

"_What in the world are you talking about Rosalia? You haven't done anything wrong… now tell me why you called me?"_

"I miss you…"

_Arthur let out a soft breath. "I miss you too. Be safe on whatever mission you're on, alright?"_

Rosa wiped a few of her tears that fell. "I will Arthur."

"_I'll see you when you return."_

"Okay."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too." She said softly before hanging up her phone. She took a shaky breath before going back over to Dean.

"Come on. We got to go."

"Go?"

Dean nodded his head.

SPNSPN

Dean waited by the Impala with Rosa. They watched as another car pulled up.

Sam slowly got out of the car.

The two brothers approached one another.

"Sam." Dean pulled out Ruby's knife.

Sam looked at it nervously.

Dean held it out to Sam handle first. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam slowly took the knife. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam said softly still not looking up.

Rosa bit her lower lip as she watched the brothers talk to one another.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles' heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human. With Rosa's help too." Dean said softly.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down." Sam said softly looking at the two of them.

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

Sam nodded his head. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future."

"Guess we have no choice." Sam said softly, knowing that it was going to be a hard path.

Rosa came over to the boys with a small smile on her lips.

Sam looked over at Rosa. "You're going to be staying with us?"

Rosa nodded her head softly. "Till the very end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping to update this soon, but it all depends on how my wrist heals up since the surgery and what not. Let me know what you guys would like to see. Until next time guys.


End file.
